Different Worlds
by Bluecookie20
Summary: The spy Courtney and Gwen are sent on a mission but before they go Courtney is told to not trust any one she ends up sent to a different diminsion with Gwen and she trys her best not to trust anyone but her partner Gwen but ends up heart broken to see her partner kissing her crush she runs away and and becomes a famous singer but what happens when she can no longer hide from them.


**Hey so I hope you guys enjoy, this came to me in a dream and I decided to write it down. But it was to long to put in one chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own total drama.**

**CPOV**

I ran down the path with my partner Gwen, she had shoulder length mid-night black hair with aquamarine streaks, she had aquamarine eyes, pale skinny, and is a bit of a goth… OK! A huge goth. She was currently wearing a mini skirt, with ankle boots, fish nets, and a long sleeve tight low V-neck shirt, all in black. This is her spy outfit sense we are the top secret agents. My eyes onyx wide looking for an exit and my short brown hair whipping behind my head. For my own outfit I was wearing short shorts, with mid-thigh 6 in. heels, a tank top that ended at my belly button, and fingerless elbow length gloves.

You see about 2 hours ago we got a mission to break into Chris Mclean mansion while he was out of state to see if he really was messing with time travel. We still aren't sure because after we successfully broken in and found his office. We ran into some body guards after tarring down his office looking for evidence and we've been running and hiding ever since. We then came to a door that was painted like a island the body grads stopped before they caught us and ran away, but it was too late we already entered the room and slammed the door.

I opened my eyes and looked around two people were standing over Gwen and me. We were currently lying on the floor of the ground on a beach; behind us was an iron gate that can only be opened on the other side and a swirling vertex type of thing. To the right was a path leading to a jungle and to the left was a beach that had at least 13 people on it. I tried to sit up but Gwen was swishing me. I pushed her off and sat up looking at the two guys towering over us.

"Are you alright, princess?" asked a boy with a green mow hawk.

He was wearing a black T-shirt with a white skull on it and a long sleeve white shirt under that, with low jeans, and red converse. He was staring at me with those beautiful teal eyes. _WAIT WHAT! Beautiful. _I remember what my boss told me earlier.

"_OH! And Courtney, remember where ever you turn out" he glanced at Gwen before continuing "Trust NO ONE!"_

_ "_Umm ya, I'm ok and don't call me that! My name is Courtney" I told him.

"Well, _Princess,_ my name is Duncan and he is Trent" he said.

Trent had black long hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He was currently wearing a long sleeve green camo shirt with a hand print in the middle and black jeans.

"Well… you already know my name and that is Gwen, ummm where are we?" I asked as soon as they answer and when Gwen comes back to being awake we will ditch them… somehow. WAIT! **GWEN**! I whipped my head around to see Gwen lying on the ground with a cut on her head that was lightly bleeding.

"You guys have to help my friend!" I said panicking

Trent who has been staring at Gwen for pretty much the whole time said "Don't worry I know who can help." He then bent down and scoped up Gwen holding her bridal style and headed for the path that lead to the beautiful dense jungle ahead leaving the white sand, turquoise watered beach behind.

"So you never did tell me where I am" I snapped at Duncan as he followed close behind.

The best for me not to trust him is for me to get him to hate my guts.

"Well, it's kind of complicated, Princess, you see once you get here you can never lave there is no door that leads back to the normal world. Right now you are in world 4, there are three other worlds but are all different envirments, world 1 is a winter wonderland, world 2 is a hot desert, and world 3 is a rock climbing mountains. There is a bunch of stuff for you to do and you can get anything you want without having to pay because everything is done by creepy robots, there are at least 90 in each world and there are about 80 people in each world. You only get through in here to because Mcloser hates you. By the way you and your friend might wanna change your clothes" he said in a deep dreamy voice… That I hate… obviously.

**So that is chapter one I hope you like it and that you will review. PEACE **


End file.
